Savior
by WriterGirl9
Summary: Whatever a deals a deal." Damon Salvator.
1. Chapter 1

This is a mixture of the books and the t.v show.

Over a century ago Damon made a bargain with a witch, a bargain, which he had not known at the time, would change the course of his existence forever. The deal was simple, she would protect the love of his life from an angry mob who was herding a bunch of vampires into a church in order to kill them. For the life of Damon's love he promised to protect the witch's family for as long as he remained on earth. And Damon kept that promise. For over a Century he protected the McCough family. He watched Emily's children grow and start families of their own, he watched their, and the children that their children had and then he watched their children. He saw them famine and dieses and all of the dieses and virus that took over America in the 1900's. He saw the men safely return home from wars. He even protected them from the simple dangers of life, car accident, falls and the same time robbery. He even saved one from trying to commit suicide. He protected hundreds of them. None of them had as much of an impact on him then little Bonnie, granted she also gave him the most trouble….from the moment she was born.

Damon had followed his little brother back to their home town of Mystic Falls and it was a good thing he did, he was a home for a solid week before he got summoned. The newest McCough was about to be born and she was going to enter this world with a bang. Mary was in labor with her first child and so far the labor was not going well.

"Damon." Mary barely breathed when she saw Damon standing in the door way of her hospital relief.

Damon took note of Mary's appearance, she was pale, paler than usual, sweaty, and she had dark nearly black circles under her eyes. When he walked into her room he saw relief wash over, like for once she truly believed that someone was going to help her. "What can I do Mary?"

"The doctor's say that we are going to have to make a choice soon, that it will either be my life or the baby's, I can't make that choice. I can't bare to live without her and I really want to watch her grow up. Is there anything that you can do?"

Damon really didn't want to do this, but it was the only way he could think of to save them both. He was going to have to give her his blood. This was not something he did often nor did he take this act lightly. "The only to heal you both is to give you my blood."

"I don't care what it take just do it." Mary said in desperation. Damon bit into his wrist and then put it up to Mary's mouth. If she was going to go through with this then she was going to have to be the one to make the move. She grabbed his wrist and drank and drank. She knew that both her and her unborn daughter's life depended on it.

Several hours later a beautiful 7 pound, 8 ounces, 24 inches baby girl was born named Elizabeth (Bonnie) Marie McCough was. Damon waited for the hospital to slow down before he made his way to the nursery to see what Mary wanted so badly. Damon never understood the infinity that people had for babies. As far as he was concerned they were useless and smelly and unnecessarily loud. After quickly charming one of the nurse he found little Bonnie. She was, in fact, the only infant that wasn't crying. She was lying peaceful on her back wrapped in a pink blanket. In spite of the pink hat that covered her head Damon could see that she already had a full head of red hair,

"So you are the one that all the fuss was about." Damon cooed at the infant in his arms. For some unexplainable reason he wanted to hold and protect this child. She was no longer his duty but the only human he actually care for. He found himself making goofy faces at her and doing the God awful baby talk He always that those who participated in such an act had lost all of their senses, he now understood why.

Mary watched from the door at Damon with her daughter and for the first time she was afraid of him. She knew that he would never physical hurt her daughter but she saw what her daughters future would be and Damon was a crucial part of it. He would go from protector, to advisar, friend and then finally lover.

This maybe a series of one shots if people like it.s

P.S: I am looking for a Beta reader and if anyone is interested please get in contact with me so that I may explain everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait but I couldn't think of anything else to write._

The next time that Damon saw little Bonnie she was three years old. He, of course, had kept in tabs on the little girl over the years but this was the first time that he actually got to see the little girl up close. He knew that Bonnie, even at a young age, was not an ordinary child. Her powers started to show early and as a result she got into a lot of trouble. On this particular day her preschool class was on a field trip to the zoo. Bonnie had gotten separated from the rest of her class when two other girls teased her. Bonnie was an easy target; she had bright red hair, was a bit uncoordinated, and it was easy to get her to cry. On this particular day the vicious little brats, as Damon like to call them, were picking on her because of her red hair. She had run off and was now sitting watching the zebras. Her favorite animal, crying for her teacher.

Damon approached her slowly. The last thing that he wanted was to scary her further. He sat down next to her and waited for her to left her head and meet his eyes. "Hello there little bird. Why are you crying?"

Bonnie, haven been taught not to talk to strangers, scooted further away from Damon. "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Bonnie said with a forceful shake of her head.

"And your mommy is very wise to teach you that, but I'm not a stranger. I'm Damon. I'm sure your mommy has told you that I am a very special friend." He hoped that Mary had told the little girl about the families own personal guardian angel.

"Mommy said that you're like a knight. You know like the ones who slay the dragons and save the princess." Bonnie smiled up at him.

Oh great this kid now thought that he was the good guy. Didn't she know that he was the old bader Salvatore brother? "More like a dark night. So tell me why aren't you with the rest of the class looking at the animals?"

"I don't want to tell you." Bonnie was ashamed and put her head down. She hated that she was always the one who cried. Sometimes she would wish that something bad would happen to the mean girls, and one time her wish came true and Cassie fell off her bike and broke her and missed all of summer camp. Her mother was very mad at her. Mary told her that they were special that if they wished for something hard enough they sometimes came true. She also warned Bonnie that these wishes had consequences, and that she must never wish harm on another or for personal gain.

"Aren't eye your knight?" Damon tried to reason.

"Yes."

"Then it is my duty to protect you. You can tell me anything." Damon, for good measure, took Bonnie's small hand in his and kissed. Bonnie giggled as Damon bowed his head.

"Okay. Tiffany and Cassie were making fun of my hair again. I tried to tell that them what my mommy told me to say. That it wasn't my fault that I had red hair, and they still laughed calling me ugly. I really wanted to wish them away but mommy told me that I wasn't allowed to do that anymore."

Bonnie started to cry again and Damon hugged her close. Right now he wanted to go and find the little monsters and show them what real fear is. That would have to wait; right now he needed to make sure that Bonnie was safe. "I'll tell you what, why don't I go find your teacher and the two of us will do our own tour of the zoo. We'll have a lot more fun with just the two of us anyway. With his super hearing ability it didn't take him long to locate the teacher. It upset he that the teacher didn't even know that little Bonnie was missing. The women nearly had a heart attack when she saw Bonnie with Damon.

"Bonnie we do not run off and we do not go with strange men." The teacher began to chastise Bonnie before Damon stepped in.

He took the teacher off to the side and compelled her to do exactly as he said. "You are going to let me take Bonnie. I am her uncle Damon and she is going to be perfectly safe with me. Now repeat what I just said." The teacher did what she was told. "When her mother comes to collect her you will tell her that she is with her uncle Damon. Good girl." Damon was about to let the women go when a thought came to him. "You are going to tell me who Tiffany and Cassie are you will tell me where they live." The women did what she was told and Bonnie and Damon watched as the teacher walked back to her class as he and Bonnie left to go on their own.

The two of them had great time together. Damon was surprised at how much he enjoyed the little girl. She was a very sweet kid and she took to Damon right away. More often than not he considered just taking her but he knew that she still needed her parents. But he vowed one day, when she was ready, she was going to be his dark princess. Bonnie told Damon all sorts of things, for example; she told him about her new puppy, the ridding lesson and the horse she was using, and even about ballet class. What disturbed Damon was when she told him about how her mommy and daddy were being mean because her daddy didn't like her mommy taking her medicine. When Damon asked her what she meant she told him her mommy was taking the same medican she took when she had an ear ach. Damon vowed to look further into that.

Damon dropped Bonnie home several hours later. It did not go unnoticed to Damon that Mary was stoned. He knew that she was in a car accident earlier in the year but she came out of it fine with just a few bruises and pulled muscles. He guessed that she must of gotten addicted to the pain medication. He would look into that later. He would give her time to clean up before he step in. Right now he had a date with two little brats.

The next day when Bonnie went to school it was the first day that she hadn't been teased. Tiffany and Cassie never said another word to Bonnie. In fact they didn't speak for three months. They only explanation that either of them gave was about the monster who didn't like it when they hurt his little red bird.

_As always tell me what you think._


End file.
